As voice recognition technology improves, systems that employ such technology continue to proliferate. Some systems employ what is referred to as near-field voice recognition where a user speaks into a microphone located on a hand held device, such as a remote control or mobile device. Other systems employ far-field voice recognition where a user can speak to a device while the user is within the general vicinity of the device, e.g., within the same room, but not necessarily in close proximity to or even facing the device. Both far-field devices and near-field devices can be used to request content to be played on an audio and/or video system but due to the increasing topological complexity of many home audio-video systems, there remains a need for voice-controlled devices that can reliably play content on multiple systems in accordance with a user's voice commands.